Mobile devices such as cell phones require a significant source of power for computation, displays and communication with cell phone towers and other radio networks. Mobile devices with long battery lives are desired by users in order to use the mobile device for long periods of time without recharging the battery. Moreover, the amount of complex processing required by mobile devices is increasing as functionality increases. One approach to increased power consumption requirements is to increase the size of batteries used in mobile devices.